A manufacturer may commonly deploy assets within a factory floor, or similar indoor facility, for use in manufacturing processes. Asset devices, such as manufacturing tooling molds, although deployed in operation only intermittently and upon demand, but need to be readily available for rapid deployment and operational use in a fully functional state.